


FebuWhump2021 Day 4 - "I can't lose you too"

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crash Landing, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Loss, Teenage Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: When the Milano crash lands, Groot realises that Rocket most likely isn’t going to make it out alive.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon
Series: FebuWhump2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	FebuWhump2021 Day 4 - "I can't lose you too"

There was still so much that Groot didn’t understand about the world. Why were people always so angry? Did all bugs taste sweet? What was even the point of hats? Everything was just so confusing. He used to ask Gamora these questions. No matter how busy she was, she would always make time – then or later – to explain the universe to him. She wasn’t around any more, at least not in the same way.

This new Gamora hadn’t travelled with them. She hadn’t been a Fucking Guardian, hadn’t been there to fight Ego or to dance with him after slaying the shining rainbow monster. This Gamora didn’t want to answer his questions and wouldn’t play video games with him. Maybe one day she might but for now Groot was left without his friend to help him navigate this scary, confusing world.

He’d always have Rocket, though.

Groot padded through the other trees, having taken time away from the Milano to think these problems through himself, he became side-tracked. He started to think about how different it must be to live on one planet instead of being able to fly between them all. These trees were very quiet; they didn’t reply when he asked them questions, which was quite rude if he was being honest, but they were home to friendly little creatures that scampered over his branches, their tiny claws scratching his bark and preened happily on top of his head. He wondered if they would want to come on adventures with him.

The sky was burning red, like someone had slashed it with a blade and the life force of the planet was bleeding out above him. Drawn to it, Groot followed the line in the sky. The forest grew quiet and the air became thick with ash. It clung thickly to his bark, hot and uncomfortable, but Groot continued on. Something wasn’t right.

He picked up his pace, concern growing. These trees were familiar. He remembered the yellow flowering one specifically, having taken a long moment to sit among the petals (and taste a few) only for his peace to be interrupted by an annoying rat (it had tasted far better than the flowers). He kicked a mole aside, now sprinting back along the path towards the meeting place, towards his family.

Free of the other trees, Groot came to a harsh halt. The Milano was crushed to pieces, the metal twisted and shredded almost unrecognisably. A tower of smoke reached up into the sky, dark and menacing. A secondary explosion blew Groot backwards but a shield of roots protected him from the falling debris. Truly terrified now, Groot ran into the smoke and scooped up the first living, moving thing he could find. Quill.

He laid Quill on the ground, a few hundred metres away from the burning wreck. Moments later, Drax and Mantis appeared from the trees. They too had stayed behind on the planet to gather supplies while Thor, Quill and Rocket delivered the goods to their trader. As the flames raged, the heat a physical barrier preventing him from going back in, Groot asked hastily, _“What did you do?”_

“It wasn’t me!” Quill croaked, wiping dust from his eyes. “It was Gregorin. He was working with the Sovereign. They tried to blow us out the sky. Damn near succeeded too.”

_“Idiot,”_ Groot hissed. It was pretty obvious that they had succeeded in blowing the Milano out of the sky, and quiet possibly doing a lot more damage than that. _“I’m going in for Rocket.”_

“You can’t! It’s too dangerous!” Mantis curled a delicate hand around his arm and a wave of calmness flowed over him. It was okay. They’d be fine. But it wasn’t, and they wouldn’t. Groot tugged himself free and started back towards the burning ship.

This time it was Drax that grabbed him, barely yanking him to safety as the second engine erupted into flames. No! Groot roared in anger, needing to find the others. He couldn’t leave them in there to die! The pair fought but before a winner could be decided a large shadow stumbled out from within the flames. Thor. And he was carrying Rocket.

Groot immediately took Rocket out of Thor’s arms. This close, he could tell the damage was severe. Rocket’s fur was singed black, ugly red marks littered his torso where his suit had melted into his flesh. His eyes were shut and his chest was still.

He turned to Quill, begging him to do something. Nothing ever seemed to hurt him, so obviously he had the power to fix injuries. However, the human bowed his head and muttered a quiet apology. Why was he apologising? He should be helping!

Rocket’s paw trembled as he reached out to Groot. He tried to smile but it was pained, stiff and awkward. “It’s okay, Groot. Ain’t no big deal.” Rocket’s entire body contorted, aggressively coughing up blood. He tried to wipe it away but the dark red was impossible to conceal. “I’ll be fine, you big baby.”

But they both knew that wasn’t true. The rest of the team had dispersed to give them space as if they knew this ending was inevitable. Groot pulled Rocket gently to his chest and whispered, _“I can’t lose you too.”_


End file.
